


Breathe

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: All Dialogue, Angst, Bruce is very stubborn, Canon Divergence, Cause he's still dead, Except Damain, Gen, I know, If Lex Luthor Actually Killed Dick Grayson, If the batfamily were actually present during Forever Evil, It makes me sad too but it is need for maximum angst, Meaningful Format Changes, With the addition of Cass and Steph, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: If Luthor had actually killed Dick Grayson:"I'm sorry, Batman it had to be done.""You, sick bastard!"“This was a rescue mission Luthor!”“For you maybe. For me, it was to stop the Crime Syndicate."





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamsthiSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/gifts).



> I just wanted to say a big thank you to CamsthiSky. I love all of her stories, and reading them really inspired me to start writing my own fiction. Instead of, just wishing and stumbling across a fanfic with a similar idea!  
> <3

“1”

“I’m sorry Bat – Bruce. It had to be done.”

“2”

“You, _sick bastard_!”

“3”

“Ms. Kyle, now is not the time for name calling. There are more pressing matters to attend to.”

”4”

“ _Pressing matters_! You just murdered a child!”

“5”

“A twenty-six-year-old is hardly a child.”

“6”

“What gave you the right to make that kind of decision!”

“7”

“Simple, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one.”

“8”

“This was a _rescue_ mission Luthor!”

“9”

“For you maybe. For me, it was to stop the Crime Syndicate, and to ensure the preservation of Batman’s life.”

“10”

“ _Preserva_ — What the _fuck_ does that _mean_?!”

“11”

“Fine, let me rephrase this in simple terms for your feeble mind to comprehend.”

“12”

“We are in a state of _global crisis_.”

“13”

“Three quarters of our superhero population has _vanished_.”

“14”

“And one, of the two minds left on Earth that are capable of strategically putting an end to this nonsense, decided to embark on a suicide mission.”

“15”

"The boy was beaten, captured, demasked, and then left alive. It was clearly a trap.”

“16”

“We already knew that!”

“17”

“Yes, you did. But that doesn’t change the fact that Mr. Wayne would willing walk into that death trap, if it meant saving Mr. Grayson.”

“18”

“We would have found another way!”

“19”

“In a hundred and twenty seconds.”

“20”

“You didn’t even give him a chance. Besides, didn’t you just say he had one of the most brilliant minds!”

“21”

“There’s brilliance, and then there are simple impossibilities.”

“22”

“Just because you couldn’t think of any—“

“23”

“Why are we even arguing this.”

“24”

“You heard Mr. Grayson; he told him to leave him behind. I didn’t make any decision. Mr. Grayson did. Now if you’ll excuse me, Bizarro and I have to stop the Syndicate before it’s too late.”

“25”

“Luthor!”

“26”

 **Sigh**  "What’s the point of saving Batman, if you kill Bruce…”

“27”

“28”

“29”

“30”

“One Breath”

“Two Breaths”

“Bruce”

“1”

“2”

“3”

“4”

“5”

“6”

“7”

“8”

“9”

“10”

“Bruce…”

“ _11_ ”

“He’s right.”

“ ** _12_** ”

“We have to go…”

“ ** _13_** ”

“Bruce, stop.”

“ ** _14_** , _**15**_ ”

“He’s gone.”

“ _ **16**_ , _**17**_ , _**18**_ ”

“We need to stop the Crime Syndicate.”

“ _ **19**_ , _**20**_ , _**21**_ , _**22**_ ”

“Damn it, Bruce!

“ _ **23**_ , _**24**_ , _**25**_ , _**26**_ , _**27**_ ”

“Richard’s _dead_! And if we don’t get out there soon, we’re all going to die.”

“ _ **28**_ , _**29**_ , _**30**_ , _**One breath**_ , _**two breaths**_.”

“And I mean everyone!”

“ _ **1**_ , _**2**_ , _**3**_ , _**4**_ , _**5**_ , _**6**_ , _**7**_ , _**8**_ , _**9**_ , _**10**_ ”

“Alfred”

“ _ **11**_ , _**12**_ , _**13**_ , _**14**_ , _**15**_ , _**16**_ , _**17**_ ”

“Barbara”

“ _ **18** , **19** , **20** , **21**_ ”

“Jason”

“ _22, 23, 24_ ”

“Tim”

“ _25, 26_ ”

“Cass”

“27”

“Stephanie”

“28”

 

“29”

 

 

“30”

 

 

 

“One breath”

 

 

 

 

“Two breaths”

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“ _Oracle to Batman. Red Robin, Black Bat, Red Hood, and Batgirl will be at your coordinates in T-minus two minutes. Status report._ ”

“ _Hood to Oracle, make that 30 seconds. Timbo’s a bit of a worry wort._ ”

“ _Status report, Batman._ ”

“ _Hey 50 bucks on Dickiebird saving himself, making this whole ride a waste of fuel._ ”

“ _60 dollars on Catwoman._ ”

“ _Wow, Cass. And here I thought you were gonna bet on the Boss. But if we’re betting, my money’s on Bizarro. Hey Timmy, I need 60 bucks!_ ”

“ _Steph, this is serious…60 dollars on Batman._ ”

“ _Oracle to Batman. STATUS REPORT_ ”

 

“Hey, listen baby bats—“

“Administering adrenaline shot”

“Bruce!”

“1”

“ _Oracle to Batman, adrenaline to who?_ ”

“2”

“ _Red Robin to all points, entering the facility now._ ”

“3”

“ _What the FUCK happened!_ ”

“4”

“Bruce, he’s gone. Stop!”

“5”

“ _Who’s gone!?!_ ”

“6”

“ _Not again. Please, not again._ ”

“7”

“ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ ”

“8”

“ _Oracle to Catwoman. Status Report_.”

“9”

“Listen, Richard didn’t—“

 **Gasp**  
**Coughing**  
**Deep labored breathing**

“I got you, Dick. You’re okay. I’m right here. You’re safe. You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the format wasn't too confusing. I just thought this format would be interesting and add to the tension.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
